


Intentos

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru





	Intentos

Zakuro todavía no estaba acostumbrada, aunque a veces volvía a insistir en intentarlo como si quisiese lograr habituarse.

Ella fruncía sus labios mientras miraba la taza con desconfianza, al final la tomaba con movimientos lentos y tardaba un rato en siquiera alzarla.

A pesar de eso, una vez lo hacía la acercaba rápidamente, mas parecía dudar a la hora de beber de esta, como si temiese lo que la leche le haría una vez tocase sus labios.

Y al final tomaba un poco e inmediatamente después dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

—No, definitivamente no.

Su reacción esta vez había sido igual que las anteriores y Kei no pudo evitar reír, aunque intentó ocultarlo sin verdadero éxito.

—¿Qué? —le recriminó Zakuro, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No es nada —dijo Kei, sonriendo. Ser el que recibía esa mirada molesta de Zakuro ya no lo asustaba; al menos no lo hacía la mayoría de las veces—. Te traeré galletas más tarde, por intentarlo.

En parte lo decía para aplacarla, en parte para alegarla, pues sabía lo mucho que le gustaban —gracias a no conocer sus ingredientes— y el efecto pareció ser inmediato porque los ojos de Zakuro se iluminaron, aun cuando poco después alzó su rostro altivamente.

—No lo hice por eso —aseguró.

—Ah, lo sé.

Zakuro resopló, pero segundos después sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Kei imitó el gesto.

Estaba contento, al fin de cuentas, por lo que Zakuro hacía por él. Y si podía alegrarla también de alguna manera estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.


End file.
